Do You Remember Those Times?
by Tysonkaiexperiment
Summary: [COMPLETE][AkuRoku][Mentions of Soiku] Axel pushes Sora to become Roxas, so Axel can see him again. However, with Riku's name from Sora's lips, he realizes he and Sora are alike. Axel and Roxas share a moment.


X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Do You Remember Those Times?

By: Tysonkaiexperiment

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Black coat fluttering behind him, the being began to walk towards the hideout.

The last place in Twilight Town he'd seen his lover before the mansion.

His black hood was off, showing long, silky red hair jetting out in spikes as it flowed freely down his back. Emerald green eyes, darker than the jewels itself peering relentlessly towards the hideout where they came to rest at black zipper shoes.

The emerald eyes ran up the figure's body, noting every detail.

A black jumper-type outfit with yellow, red, and blue zagging every which way, a black jacket with white ends and blue shoulder armor clipped with yellow buckles. Black gloves with brass knuckles and ribbons of pale yellow circling the gloves that covered tanned skin like they'd been there forever.

Only one person not in the Organization could wear this much black and get away with it.

Only so much black could belong to one person.

"Sora."

The brunette remained silent. The messiest deep brown hair that seemed to flow in every angle and seemed like Sora had just woken up, ocean blue eyes deep with many readable expressions. Tanned skin that seemed kissed by the sun for so long, pouty red lips curved slowly into a frown, Sora, it was simply Sora.

Not Roxas.

Sora had the chestnut hair.

Roxas had the dirty blonde.

Sora had ocean blue eyes.

Roxas had a deep sapphire.

Sora had tanned skin.

Roxas was slightly pale.

Sora's lips red from being tanned.

Roxas's pink from being pale.

They weren't truly alike.

Even if Sora and Roxas were the same person.

"Axel…"

What was Sora going to say?

Why did everyone keep calling him Roxas even if he was Sora?

"Roxas…"

Silence.

"Do you know why?"

It wasn't completely asked, but Axel knew the meaning.

'_I say I'm Sora, why does everyone in the Organization keep calling me Roxas?_'

Suddenly, as if on an instinct, Axel had pushed Sora up against the wall, the fright Axel could feel radiating off Sora was double-time.

"Why?"

Sora seemed shocked.

"Why… why do you have to look like HIM?"

"… Axel…"

"How come it's not fair at ALL!"

Axel wrapped Sora into his embrace; the brunette boy's ocean eyes were wide.

"You both have the same expressions…" Axel's grip on Sora's arm became tighter, "You laugh, cry, scream, you do everything just like HIM!"

There was silence and Axel wasn't sure wether Sora could handle the exclamations.

"… Riku…"

Axel's gaze landed on Sora.

Sora's head hit the cement of the floor, knocking the keybearer out. Blood spilt from the fresh wound, mixing into the cinnamon locks as ocean eyes slipped closed from unconsciousness.

"Sora…" Axel's eyes softly closed, releasing his deadly grip on Sora's wrist.

Just as Axel mourned to find Roxas again, Sora mourned to do the same.

For Riku.

The same silver haired teen with deep aqua eyes that had disguised himself in another's body to help wake Sora up.

The same Riku that took Roxas away.

Axel growled.

Sora and Riku should never have been part of the damn prophecy.

Sora and Riku should've stayed on Destiny Islands.

Sora and Riku should've stayed with Kairi, Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka.

Sora and Riku should never have confronted the darkness in their own ways.

But then, where would that leave Roxas and Axel?

Heaven forbid, Roxas didn't exist until Sora became a Heartless and then Roxas was living as Sora's missing memories.

But Axel?

He had memories, for a nobody. For who's nobody, he wasn't sure.

But these thoughts weren't the issue for the time being.

He quickly turned to look at Sora.

The blood was now dried and Sora still lay, knocked out from the blow.

Axel bit his lip, staring into the sunset.

Sora took so much pain, so much, just to bring Riku back.

Would Roxas do the same for Axel?

"… Axel…"

Axel turned, eyes wide.

That voice.

Smooth yet tainted.

ROXAS!

"Ro..xas…?"

Sora's body stood up, shaking, as it grabbed the nearby wall for support. Sora's face came up, eyes not Sora's usual ocean blue but Roxas's sapphire.

Sora's body pushed itself off the wall, taking a few steps before collapsing with it's back pressed warmly in Axel's hands, "Taking over Sora's body isn't too easy…"

Axel couldn't help but smile.

With a clatter, Axel fell to the floor, sitting as Sora's head lay in his lap, eyes closed, and seemly enjoying the warmth Axel was radiating.

"You stupid pyro." Came Roxas's voice from Sora's mouth.

Axel twirled a lock of brown hair around his finger, imagining it to be Roxas's dirty blonde, "But you love me for it."

Sapphire eyes slid up to look Axel in the eyes, "I do."

Axel brought his head down, kissing Sora's forehead softly and hearing Roxas sigh in bliss.

"We shouldn't be doing this… it's Sora's body…"

Axel gave a lazy grin, "All the more reason to do it. I need to get back at Riku anyways."

Roxas grinned, Sora's lips stretching across his tanned face, "And I can so see Riku getting his body back, and killing you."

"Just Riku won't be enough."

Roxas closed his eyes, placing a hand where he could feel Sora's heart beating slowly. "Not just Riku… Riku, Kairi, Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka… they're all here."

Axel rolled his eyes, "Isn't Sora's silver haired boyfriend enough?"

Roxas just sighed, lying back on against Axel, "Well, I guess not."

Silence.

"We can't stay like this forever, can we?"

Roxas's expression showed sadness but Sora's face showed a deeply saddened expression with a weak smile, "We can't."

"Roxas…" Axel's hands were on either side of Sora's face, pulling the boy up to a kiss.

Roxas sighed quietly, knowing he shouldn't have done this. He'd wanted to kiss Axel again, truly he did, but this was Sora's body.

Well, more or less Sora's body Riku owned, but it was still Sora's body.

Axel had forgotten Sora's body entirely.

It was almost as if he'd been holding Roxas again.

Except for that little voice that kept screaming Sora's body, which Axel ignored.

They separated, Sora's face smiling but tears began to roll down his cheeks, "I've got to go Axel…"

"I-I understand…" Axel's eyes downcasted to the floor.

"Axel…"

Axel looked up quietly; meeting sapphire eyes on Sora's tear stained face.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

When Donald and Goofy found the freshly awakened Sora, his head hurt, badly.

But not only his head.

Also his heart.


End file.
